


In The Forest, No One Can Hear You Scream.

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want more. She had never felt like this with Percy. And she wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Electricity

She tried to remember how she got into this position.

Something about an argument with Leo about the state of the Argo II came to mind, but as Jason pinned her to the forest floor she found herself no longer caring how she got there, she only cared about the things that his lips were making her feel.

She tangled her hands in his hair, desperately holding onto him, mewing softly as he pressed his hips into hers.

She had never felt like this with Percy. Whenever they had made out he was careful. Sweet almost.

Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want  _more_.

Something that she thought she hadn't wanted when she was with Percy.

His lips had left hers and were travelling down her neck, up to the back of her ear, teasing the skin, testing her and finding out what she liked. She tried to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth.  _Noises that Percy had barely heard when they were making out._  She thought to herself as Jason pulled back, looking at her, as if asking her permission to remove her camp T-shirt.

She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself up as he pulled her shirt off and threw it behind him.

He looked down at her and ran his hands up her back. She flushed from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her. She barely even noticed when he undid her bra and threw that away with her top. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Not even Percy had seen her this way, in the light. He'd only ever seen her topless, lights off, under the covers.

She tried to move her arms to cover her chest, but Jason refused to let her.

"Annabeth, stop it." He said, before kissing her again.

It was rough and she loved it. She felt his fingers moving up her front this time, little electric shocks on her breasts making her moan into the kiss, arching her back into his chest. Somehow, he was able to pull his own T-shirt off and the feel of his skin against hers made her rock her hips against his, desperately trying to get the friction that she needed.

The bulge in his pants would have made her blush even more, but she didn't care anymore. She was too wound up to be embarrassed about the situation she had somehow found herself in.

He dipped his hands below the waistline of her shorts, somehow bringing her hips closer into his, cupping her ass.

"You..." He said, kissing her jaw after every word. "Have a  _very_  nice ass." To emphasise his opinion on the matter, he once again pressed his hips into hers and she moaned at the contact.

"Please, do that again..." She bit her lip as he finally lowered her to the floor of the forest, hands still cupping her ass. She tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved against her.

"Oh gods..." She moaned to herself as the fabric of her shorts and the pressure of his hips built up the release she had been looking for since the first moment he kissed her.

She wasn't used to this kind of passion, and for a fleeting moment before her orgasm overcame her, she thought about the tenderness that Percy had whenever he touched her.

Closing her eyes as she came down from her high she felt Jason nudging her shorts down and she weakly lifted her hips up to help him. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was smirking.

"Not used to this, are you?" She shook her head.

"It's been a while since I've done anything..." She whispered as he trailed a hand up her leg.

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. Percy had never gotten her this far. He'd never been able to get her pants off. But then Jason's fingers were exploring her slick folds and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure.

Bucking her hips against his hand, she moaned as he flicked over her clit, once again bringing her closer to orgasm. Carefully he slid his finger into her, testing her, teasing her with his thumb. She bit her lip at the intrusion, whimpering as he slid another finger into her.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, slowly rubbing his thumb across her clit. She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Are you sure you actually want to do this?" She thought for a moment. Virginity was just a silly concept. She would give herself to Percy if she wanted to. Jason was just...  _A warm up_. So that she knew what to do. She was simply acquiring the knowledge of how to actually have sex.

So she nodded.

He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out as pleasure overcame her. Panting, she somehow got a hold of Jason again, and pulled him down into another kiss.

"I wasn't quite done with you yet, Annabeth..." Jason laughed and pulled his fingers out before slowly licking them clean. Percy certainly had never done  _that_  before, she thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her foot up his back. He smirked again.

"You'll see." He leaned in and kissed her. Usually, she would find kissing him right after what he did disgusting, but right now it was just making her even more turned on, and she had to admit to herself that Percy could probably never be that erotic.

His lips found her neck once again and she tipped her head back to moan as his lips moved down to her chest and then down her stomach, her head shooting up to look at him when she realised where he was going. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem, Annabeth?" He said, sucking the top of her thigh.

"N-no..." She whimpered, trying not to buck her hips.

"Did you want something?" He said, moving to the other leg and sucking there too.  _If he left a bruise there, she was going to hit him. Percy once gave her a hickey and it didn't go down for weeks..._

"Um..." She said, watching as he kissed and licked every part of her, avoiding the part she wanted him to touch the most.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want..." He said, blowing on her folds, making her shiver in excitement.

"Please..." She managed, moaning as the tip of his nose brushed against her. He pulled back and licked the tip. She had to admit he did look pretty adorable while he did that.

"Please,  _what_?" He said when he moved his head back down between her legs.

"Jason, please just touch me already!" She shouted, and she gasped when he finally bent his head to run his tongue over her dripping folds. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and pushed his tongue into her, somehow hitting a spot inside her that just heightened the feeling for her.

 _Gods_. She thought to herself.  _I better memorise exactly where that is..._

He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers, curling them so that he hit that spot with every thrust of his hand, teasing her clit with his tongue, running it in circles, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She cried out his name when she came, but she had green eyes in her mind.

 _She was most definitely going to get Percy to do_ _**that** _ _when she saw him again..._

A zipping sound brought her out of her thoughts and she noticed that Jason was sliding off his jeans and underwear. She looked down at his lap and blushed.

 _Was it supposed to be that big?_  She asked herself, quickly looking away so she wasn't caught staring. She sat up and kissed him again, climbing into his lap to straddle him.

She looked down at the member in front of her. Biting her lip she looked into Jason's eyes and took it into her hand.

"Annabeth, you don't have to..." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I practically got off just from going down on you just then..."

"I just... I want to feel it." She said, carefully running her hand down his diamond hard length. He groaned and she coated her hand with his pre-cum. She brought her hand up to her lips and tentatively licked it just to see what it was like. He moaned at the sight.

"Annabeth..." He whimpered, moving his hips and she could sense his desperation. She knelt up, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly sunk back down onto him, pausing when he was fully inside her to bury her head in his neck and whimper in pain.

He held still and waited for her to slowly move against him, touching his forehead to hers, offering silent comfort as she worked through the pain.

Once the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure she began to slam down on him, trying to bring back the passion and escape the tenderness that she only wanted to feel when she was with Percy. The only thing she wanted from Jason was the knowledge of how to do this.

She moaned into his neck as she quickly brought herself to orgasm, holding onto him as she moved, riding out her release, finally slowing and holding him close as she caught her breath. She could feel him moving up into her, rolling his hips sharply against her, but in her post-orgasm haze she barely registered him gasping into her hair as she clenched around him again, her body somehow finding the strength to allow her to orgasm again. He slowed his movements, tensing and gripping her hips, a move that would probably leave hand shaped bruises when she checked later.

She looked up at him and he carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I... Um..." She stammered, not sure what to say.

"I know you have a boyfriend. So we can just keep this between us if you want?" He said, matter-of-factly and she mentally cursed herself

for not being able to think logically.

"That would probably be best." She said, shaking her head, trying to bring some sense back into her mind. She slowly slid off him and tried to find her clothes, trying to hide the fact that she could barely walk.

"Here." Jason said, holding out her shorts and her underwear. She blushed and thanked him before quickly pulling them on, going in search of the rest of her clothes. She could hear Jason behind her doing the same.

When she looked over, he had grass stains all over his knees and his hair was mussed. She assumed that she looked no different, but she still tried to brush herself off, just in case.

They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

 

 

"Annabeth?" She heard the voice of one of her siblings from behind her when she walked into her cabin.

"Yes, Stephanie?" Annabeth said, sitting down at her desk.

"...Why do you have bruises all over your neck?"

 _She was going to kill Jason Grace._

 _(Sadly, she couldn't actually bring herself to kill him, and they just ended up having sex up against the statue of Zeus in his cabin.)_


	2. How To Defile A Sacred Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want more. She had never felt like this with Percy. And she wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to make this into more than a one shot, but now I kind of have ALL OF THE IDEAS for this fic?

"JASON GRACE!" She shouted, storming into Cabin One. Her rage was enough to part a group of the younger campers as she stomped across the camp towards his cabin.

He was shirtless when she barged in and she took a moment to collect herself.  _Why did he have to be shirtless in all of his gorgeous golden haired goodness?_

"What the  **hell**  do you think this is?" She said, ripping the scarf off her neck. If anything, the bruises on her neck had gotten  _worse_  in the few days that had passed since their... encounter in the forest. It was when  _Chiron_  pointed it out.  _Chiron_ of ALL people that she had decided she had had enough.

He raised an eyebrow, making her notice the half innocent, half playful look in his beautiful sky blue eyes. She shook her head. Now was not the time.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said, towelling his hair.  _Oh gods, why didn't I notice he was only wearing a towel, oh my gods._

She gulped, and tried to take her eyes off of his chest.

" _This_. On my  _neck_." She pointed again and threw the scarf at him. "I cannot  _believe_  you did this to me!" She shouted, striding forward towards him. He shrugged nonchalantly and threw the towel he was using on his hair into a basket.

"You can't just pretend that this kind of thing is  _okay_!" He handed her the scarf.

"Yes I can." He said calmly, and this annoyed her even more. She slapped his hand away.

"No, you  _can't_. It is  _disgusting_!"

"You probably should have stopped me from doing it then."  _That's when he took the towel off._

"I...I wasn't exactly in the right... frame of mind when you were... you know!" She said, trying not to let her eyes wander.

"Oh well. What is done is done." She slapped his chest.

"Jason!" She shouted, concentrating much too hard on pulling her hand away from his  _perfectly chiselled chest and abs... No. No thinking about that now_ , She thought to herself.

"Annabeth!" He said, mimicking her with a rather scary accuracy.

"Don't do that!"

"Then don't hit me." Gods, he wound her up.  _In more ways than one..._

"This is all  _your_  fault!" She shouted, poking him in the shoulder, making sure her eyes did not drift away from his.

"Technically, you weren't exactly saying no so it is your fault too." No way was she going to let Jason Grace outsmart her.

"You sprung it on me. I didn't exactly get a chance to say no."

"Then tell me why you have been trying not to look at my dick since I dropped my towel?" She blushed, her cheeks burning much more than they had the first time he had pinned her down and ravaged her on the forest floor.  _She had picked twigs out of her hair for days afterwards._

He raised his eyebrow again. "No answer, Annabeth? Shame, you weren't so bad in the sack."

"You...!" She spluttered "You don't get to talk about me like that!"

"Prove me wrong then. Walk out of this cabin right now." She bit her lip and considered while he stood there in all his glory, waiting, looking unconcerned about her decision.

So she tangled her hands in his hair and crashed her lips to his.

 _Why was he able to remove her clothes so quickly, it was like he had a demigodly power for clothes removal..._ She wondered to herself as he pressed her against some kind of stone thing. She would have bruises there when they were done, but she didn't care as he somehow managed to get her shorts off and his hand between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as he nuzzled her jaw, sliding his fingers into her.

She gasped and scraped her fingernails down the back of his neck, making sure to dig them in, so he knew not to mark her again. He growled and slowly moved his hand. She whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand as he teased her clit with his thumb.  _No fair, he wasn't allowed to tease like that..._

She leaned her head back as he moved his hand, her other hand scrambling for purchase on the thing behind her.  _Oh my gods, they weren't doing this against the statue of Zeus, were they?_  She thought, peeking up through her eyelashes, gasping as Jason curled his fingers.

"Yes!" She moaned, rolling her hips against his skilled fingers, trying to ignore the looming statue that she was currently pressed against. She could feel him smirking into that spot behind her ear that he somehow knew that she loved. She clawed at his back, desperately mewling as he somehow slipped another finger into her.

Crying out, she slumped against the statue as she rode his hand as he worked her.  _Gods, she hated how he could make her completely lose her resolve..._

Panting, she pulled him in for another rough kiss, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

"Your sister is going to kill me." She said, placing small kisses along his jaw.

"I'm not exactly going to tell my sister about who I'm sleeping with." He said, moving his hands to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"And I'm not going to tell  _anybody_  about this, Jason."

"Why not?" He said, sucking on that spot behind her ear again.

"Because it's  _you_! You're a year younger than me!"

"I was born in September, I'm 17 seven months after you, if we're getting upset about ages now."

"S-Still..." She whimpered as he ground his hips against hers.

"Look, Annabeth, can you stop talking now?" He said, adjusting his grip on her hips. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Slowly he pushed into her and she whimpered again, digging her nails into his back. He growled.

"Gods, do that again..." He said, gripping her tighter and pushing harder, slamming her into the statue once more. Biting back a scream she desperately rolled her hips against his, digging her nails into him again. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip until she was trembling in his arms, moaning his name over and over.

Running her hand up the back of his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her before ducking her head down and sucking on his neck, leaving one large purple bruise on his neck to see how he would like it. This plan was obviously hindered by the way he was filling her, causing her to moan into his neck, forgetting about the task at hand.

"You're gonna regret that." He mumbled into her hair and she smirked.

"Am I now?" She countered, jerking her hips to meet his, moaning at the friction it caused. Tightening her legs around him she tipped her head back and let out a loud groan as he pinned her arms above her head and attacked her lips once more.

Squeezing her eyes closed and breathing out his name, she trembled against him as her orgasm overcame her. He released her hands and thrust a few more times before groaning into her shoulder and stopping.

Laying her head on his chest, she held herself close to him as he carried her over to his bed before carefully laying them down.

"We can't keep doing this." She said, rolling off him and cuddling into his side.

"Hey, don't say that." He said, putting his arm around her.

"I mean it Jason. I have a boyfriend." She sat up. He put his arm around her waist.

"And I have a girlfriend back at the Roman Camp. And a girl who thinks I'm destined to be with her at this camp." Annabeth glared at him.

"And you're hopping into bed with me?" She said, pushing his arm away from her.

"Hey, you were hot and willing. I wasn't exactly going to say no, was I?" He said, sitting up and leaning into her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. But if you're only just starting to feel guilty, maybe you should question what's wrong with  _you_ , Annabeth." She paused. She hadn't felt guilty until this moment. She had kept reminding herself about Percy last time, but this time she hadn't thought about him once. The only image in her mind was of this child of Jupiter sat in the bed next to her.

"I... I've gotta get out of here. I have a Greek class to teach." She said, quickly standing and rushing away from his bed, gathering up her clothes. She heard him sighing and imagined that he probably rolled his eyes and got up, casually pulling his own clothes on.

She was flustered and she didn't think her bra was completely fastened up properly and she had no idea where her nice lacy panties had gone, but she was almost at the door when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you..." He started, but she pulled her arm away.

"I meant what I said. This is never going to happen again."

"Fine."

She ran out of the cabin without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> "Hey Annabeth?" Thalia said, knocking on the doorframe of the Athena cabin. Annabeth looked up and smiled.
> 
> "Hey Thalia, I didn't know you were coming!" She stood and Thalia frowned. "What's wrong?"
> 
> Thalia held up a pair of Annabeth's underwear that had seen when they had ran into each other in the city a few months ago. "What was this doing in my cabin, under my brother's bed?"


End file.
